An access point of a network may provide network coverage to allow one or more wireless devices to communicate via the network. For example, a wireless device (e.g., an Internet of Things device or a user device) may communicate with a destination device (e.g., a server, a control device, or a monitoring device) via the network. The wireless device may determine that a signal strength associated with the network fails to satisfy a threshold, and may duplicate a portion of a transmission to reduce a likelihood that the portion of the transmission will fail to be received by a base station as a result of poor network coverage associated with the signal strength failing to satisfy the threshold. For example, the wireless device may transmit multiple copies of a packet to increase a likelihood that at least one copy of the packet is received by the base station and provided to the destination device.